Consequences
by ADT-DC
Summary: Contains spoilers for those who have not watched the Total Drama World Tour  TDWT  finale yet. In this one-shot, Heather runs into a familiar face once again. What will happen after their confrontation in the volcano?


As my eyes opened, I could see the faint image of Cody, standing next to me.

"Is she alright?" he asked, worried.

"Of course she's not, idiot," Courtney shot back, annoyed.

Typical Courtney, always putting people down.

My vision was still blurry, but I could make out who the figures standing around me were.

I managed to utter a few words.

"What are you staring at, losers?" I scowled. At that brief motion, pain was immediately shot into my body.

"Nothing's wrong with the girl," I heard LeShawna sigh. Her tone was bitter, yet relieved.

As my vision began to get clear, I began looking at myself. I was a mess. There were scars, bruises and scratches all over my arms and legs. I put my hands to my head to find out that my hair had once again vanished.

"This just can't be! Argh!" I yelled, smashing my fist into the bed I was laying in.

I began glaring at my fellow _Total Drama_ contestants.

_Ugh, there's Gwen. With her ugly blue hair as always_, I thought.

One-by-one, I took a look at all the former contestants. However, I noticed that someone was missing. That someone was Alejandro.

"Where's the sucker?" I asked.

Everyone simply looked at me like I had come from Mars.

I repeated myself. "Where's Alejandro?"

The response wasn't the one I anticipated. Instead, everyone began looking at each other awkwardly. Nobody gave me an answer. Tired of this nonsense, I tried to get up. However, my stupid scorched body wouldn't answer to my orders. I plopped back down on my bed.

"Well, I think we should get you out of here and get you to a better hospital," Chris said, biting his lower lip.

_Don't think it will end like this, Chris_, I thought, remembering all the stupid challenges Chris had put me and the others through for three seasons.

"Chris, don't think it's that easy! I will use my million to take all of your stupid money and fame away from you!" I yelled, full of fury.

"Uh, well. About the million… uh, you see…" Chris began to stammer.

My eyes widened.

"What about my million?"

Ignoring my pain, I forced my hands to move and grabbed Chris by his shirt's collar. I began shaking him wildly.

"Guess she's got a mild case of amnesia," DJ frowned.

"Ugh! I'm perfectly fine, you idiot. You're the ones who should be getting medical treatment," I replied.

Stupid DJ. I'm pretty sure that he wasn't the nice guy that he told everyone he was. I mean, did you see him in the third season? He was killing animals everywhere he went.

"So, will anyone actually _**help **_me?" I added, annoyed at how everyone was just standing there with blank looks on their faces.

Chris responded by chuckling nervously and then pushing DJ and Gwen towards me.

"You'd better help her out, guys," Chris beamed.

_Ugh, not these losers_, I thought.

I decided to keep my mouth shut, because knowing Gwen, she'd probably lift me up and throw me down a flight of stairs.

DJ and Gwen exchanged worried looks, and then hoisted me up. Pain flooded my body as they slowly moved me out the door into a door. I couldn't stand how DJ would say 'sorry' every five seconds and how Gwen would prefer leaving me out here to die.

Suddenly, Gwen tripped and I came crashing down on the car. Great, _**more **_pain.

I let out a chill scream.

"Idiot! I always knew you were a stupid goth, but not this level!" I exploded, as DJ shot an eye-dagger at me.

"It was an accident, Heather," DJ sneered, helping Gwen up.

"This is nothing compare to what you've done to me and everyone else," Gwen frowned.

I couldn't stand her attitude much longer. Finally, they put me in a sitting position on the back of the car.

"Was this the best you found, Chris? Really?" I shook my head.

I then looked at DJ and Gwen.

"Well, are you gonna leave or what?"

They both decided to ignore me, and DJ instead decided to ask Gwen if her pale, bony hand was hurt. I took a look at Gwen's hand, and it was nothing more than a scratch.

_Wow, she didn't even complain about it_, I thought, before adding, _What an idiot._

While Gwen was in my thoughts, the car's other door opened. Duncan and Geoff pushed a deformed, charred body into the car. It… it was Alejandro. Most of his beautiful dark hair was gone and his tanned skin was peeling off and being replaced by a new pale skin tone.

"What _**happened **_to him?" I gasped, horrified.

"You're the one that did it, Heather," Chris laughed, as he got into the passenger's seat of the car, followed by Chef who sat in the driver's seat.

"You'd do anything for money, wouldn't you?" Chris smirked.

I was obviously confused. Sure, I had blindsided people for the money, manipulated them and lied to them, but I'd never just go ahead and burn someone to the point of almost dying.

During the ride to the "better" hospital faculty, according to Chris, Alejandro opened his eyes once.

"Hey," I smiled.

However, he simply turned his head and ignored me. During the ride, I noticed that we were no longer in Mauna Loa. The volcanoes and the palm trees were gone, and they had been replaced with tall skyscrapers. Finally, Chris' car parked itself in front of a hospital. Six hospital staff members or whatever immediately ran out and started picking me and Alejandro up.

"O-ow! Watch the arm, idiot," I grumbled.

Once we entered the hospital, I saw a clock which told me that it was 12:00AM. In other words, it was lunch time. The three hospital staff carrying me set me down on a wheelchair and put me in the elevator, where they accompanied me to the second floor. They took me to a white room, where they set me down on a white bed. I admit it, it _**was **_better than Chris' wannabe hospital room.

I laid down on my bed, and got the TV Remote, switching on a DVD that had been left inside the DVD player. An episode of _Entertainment in the Evening _was on the DVD.**[1]**. _Celebrity Manhunt_ was on, and instantly I remembered Blaineley. Apparently, she did not get her job back as Josh and a brunette lady were hosting.

"And welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! Josh exclaimed happily.

"I'm Josh!"

"And I'm Kaitlyn!" the brown-haired hostess exclaimed.

"Off the _**hot **__Total Drama_ World Tour finale, we are bringing back the stars of _Total_ _Drama_! But first, we'd like to show you what happened in the third season of this reality show. Roll it!" Josh grinned.

"_Season Three of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine! Sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring team traveling freak show," Chris exclaimed. _

They then cut to a clip of Alejandro arriving.

_Alejandro removed his Aviator sunglasses as Spanish guitar music played in the background. He offered his hand to a fallen Bridgette and Izzy. _

"_Perhaps, I could assist," he smoothly offered. _

"_However, there wasn't only one newbie this season! There were two!" a narrator exclaimed, as they transitioned to Sierra arriving. _

"_Oh my Gosh, I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" the crazed super-fan hyperventilated. _

"_Anyone got a paper bag I can breathe into?" she eagerly squealed._

Suddenly, my T.V. was switched off. I turned around, and there he was. Alejandro was sitting in a wheelchair, with the remote control in his hand.

"Uh, hi?" I squeaked.

"Hi?" Alejandro snapped.

"That's all you have to say to me after you put me through all that pain? Hi? Well, _**hola **_back to you, _**señorita**_."

"Look, Alejandro, I have no idea what I did. So whatever I did to you, it can't be that bad, can it?" I yelled.

"Oh, yes it can! You see my burns? It was your fault, Heather! Your fault!" he screamed back.

"Do you want proof? Do you? Well, I've got it all right here!" Alejandro shouted, switching the television back on.

_Me and Alejandro were standing on top of the volcano. _

"_That is no longer the case," Alejandro sincerely smiled, putting his hands behind his back. _

_He pulled me close towards him, "Because you… you have stolen my heart." _

"_Oh, that is so beautiful!" Owen said, wiping away a tear. _

"_Even if it __**is **__Heather," Sadie agreed. _

"_Our connection goes deeper than any game. Together, we can take over the world!" Alejandro exclaimed. _

"_Well, I suppose I might actually feel a… little something," I blushed. _

"_**Mi **__**amor**__," Alejandro said, before pulling me in for a kiss. _

"_Ew!" Lindsay, Beth, DJ, Owen, Trent, Izzy and Harold simultaneously frowned._

_Then all of a sudden, when I closed my eyes, I kneed Alejandro in the groin, making him fall into a giant ice cube._

"_A little something called victory!" I shouted, throwing my arm into the air. _

"_So long, sucker!" I grinned, before karate-chopping Alejandro's ice block and sending him falling down the volcano. _

"_Nooooooo!" Alejandro screamed. _

_Amongst the cheers I received, Duncan spoke up. _

"_Nice! It's about time someone took 'La Cucaracha' down!"_

"_Yeah, boys are okay. But a million dollars Is way better!" I stated, carrying my driftwood dummy and then throwing into the volcano._

Alejandro then paused the clip and fast-forwarded it.

_Alejandro had just landed on the shore of a Hawaiian beach, as a small burning rock flew towards him. _

"_Ahhhhh!" the other contestants, I and Chris screamed. _

_Me and Chris passed by Alejandro, but the other contestants ran over Alejandro's body. _

"_Wait for me!" Alejandro desperately cried, before being trampled by Blaineley's dolly. _

_All of a sudden, an avalanche of lava covered Alejandro's prone body. Instead of focusing on the injured Alejandro, the camera zoomed in on Chris. _

That's where Alejandro paused the clip once again.

"And _**that's**_ what you did," Alejandro smugly grinned, before frowning again.

He always kept his eyes away from me.

"I… I," I was stunned. I could not remember that I had done anything like that, but apparently it was true.

_C'mon, Heather! Be strong. Don't let Evil-jandro know about your feelings for him! Not like I have any_, I thought, mentally slapping myself.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing to me!" I finally sobbed.

Alejandro wheeled himself closer to my bed, and put his hand on my bedside table.

He smoke smoothly.

"Heather… I know I used a lot of sketchy tactics to eliminate the other girls. But I promise you that they were never against you. What I said on top of the volcano… that was real. _**Eso fue real**_. _**Hasta nunca, señorita**_," he sadly bid, wheeling himself towards the door and then leaving the room.

_I… don't have feelings for him… right? _I thought, my heart beating faster.

I didn't say anything, maybe it was because of my amnesia, or maybe it was because of my pride. But ever since that day, I have wondered what would have happened if I had kept the boy instead of the million dollars.

* * *

**[1]** – _Entertainment in the Evening _is a reference to the self-proclaimed "most watched entertainment newsmagazine in the world", _Entertainment Tonight_.

All the words in Spanish said in this one-shot are both in bold and in italics. The other words in bold & italics are words with emphasis on them. The words with only italics are supposed to be flashbacks and/or names such as "Celebrity Manhunt", "Total Drama", etc.

We hope you enjoy this "AleHeather" one-shot, since we _**did**_ enjoy writing it.

A shout-out goes to Cuteflopsy for adding us to her favourite authors! It means a lot to us. Another shout-out goes to all our reviewers, as we wouldn't have made this story if it wasn't because of _**you**_. You guys are great!

Happy belated Thanksgiving, by the way! Hope y'all had a great turkey dinner, heh. :)


End file.
